Irrevocable
by ROCkER.JACkSON
Summary: Jason and Elizabeth get married to prevent him from being sucked into a marriage of convenience. After they get married in secret, he pays her trip to Italy where she'll become one of the youngest most successful artists in the world. When Jason needs her to return to Port Charles, however, she takes an indefinite hiatus to be there for him.
1. Chapter 1

**IRREVOCABLE**  
( _adj_.) not able to be revoked, changed, or undone; unalterable

Palms sweating, he rubs them harshly against his jeans, berating himself for being so damn nervous. If there were anyone in this world he didn't have to fake it with, that he didn't have to be nervous around, it would be her. She understands and accepts him like no other woman he has ever met before. This shouldn't be that hard. Yet, there he stood, palms slick from the beads of sweat, as he mentally prepares himself to knock on her door.

"Jason?" her voice catches him by surprise, causing him to spin around as she makes her way over to him. "Hey. I knew I saw your bike downstairs. Did you want to come inside?"

"Uh, sure." he shakes his head, waiting patiently as she unlocks the door. "How's your painting coming along?"

"Its not quite where I want it to be, but its getting there." she admits as she drops the cardboard boxes onto the floor. "Did you want to see it?"

"I know better than that." he turns down the offer. "I actually came here to ask you for a favor."

"You need a favor?" she looks at him in disbelief, giving him her full attention at this point. "Sure. Okay. Anything I can do, you know I will."

"You might want to hold off on that." he replies truthfully. "Because this is a big favor."

"Like I said, if I can, I will."

Inhaling deeply, he holds it for a few seconds before letting it back out, knowing he had to get all of this out as calm and clear as he can manage. Lucky had returned some time ago and that put his request on the back burner for a while. He would never make such a request with her thought to be dead boyfriend just coming back to life.

Up until two days ago, he had been almost certain the two would rekindle their unbreakable lock, as they had put it, but then the prospect of that was squelched for good when Elizabeth blew up at Lucky over something that he had said. It was then that he realized her love for Lucky hadn't returned like many had thought it would. Giving his request a new life.

Since he protected her from that lowlife at Jake's, their friendship has become something they have both come to rely on. His life having hanged in the balance at one point and he can certainly say that he wouldn't be where he is at this point without her in his life.

Which brings him to why he is currently at her place of residence. Sure, its not exactly life or death, as it had been when he took refuge there, but it would be close to it if he didn't find a way to prevent one situation that seems to be quite common in his world. Marriage of convenience.

He has heard the stories passed along from enforcer to enforcer, but he never really thought much of it until it affected one of the enforcer's he knew quite well. The one piece of advice that his friend had to tell him was to get ahead of it before it found its way to his door.

If it were to ever happen, Jason knows it would be because of Sonny and he can't let that happen. Especially not with the whole situation going on between Sonny and Carly. No. He had to close off that possibility for good and Elizabeth is the only person he can think to help him do just that. The only person he'd want to help him.

"Let me get this straight...you want to get married and pay my way to Italy?" Elizabeth looks at him skeptically. "The country I have wanted to visit for so long and I would want for nothing the entire time I'm there while I'm practicing my art with the off chance of actually making a career out of it?"

"Basically."

"I just have one question."

"Just one?" he counters, utilizing his turn to look at her skeptically.

"How is it that I'm doing you the favor?"

"I know it seems that I'm doing you the favor, but you're looking at it the wrong way." Jason insists. "You'll be married to me. Carrying my last name and every aspect of what being married means. Are you sure you're ready to give up your single life to be married to me?"

"You don't seem to understand what you're giving me." Elizabeth counters. "You're not only giving me my trip to Italy, all expenses paid, I might add, but you're giving me a chance to live out my dream, Jason. I think I can give up a love life in exchange for that. Not that dating is even something I care to think about for the foreseeable future."

"What about your family?" he questions, needing to hit all bases before they go through with it, unsure if he was talking her into or out of his request.

"What about them?" she counters. "I don't speak with my parents and my siblings are off living their own lives. Don't even get me started on my grandmother. Now that I've officially ended things with Lucky, she won't even speak to me unless its concerning Lucky and the possibility of getting back together with him."

"That's unfair."

"Yeah, well, that's my family for you." she shrugs. "If you're sure about this, I'll do it, I'll marry you. But you do realize the irony of your request, don't you? You want to avoid a marriage of convenience by entering into a marriage of convenience."

"I get it, believe me." he assures. "But I'd rather be married to you by choice rather than marrying someone else due to circumstances."

"That makes sense." she agrees. "Okay. So, when do you want to do this?"

"I've got some things to set up, but I should have everything together by tomorrow morning." Jason says after some thought. "Is that okay with you?"

"Tomorrow morning works for me." she assures. "Will you be picking me up or do you want me to meet you at the courthouse?"

"I'll send Johnny to pick you up." he replies. "In case I haven't said it already, thank you for doing this for me."

Knowing better than to counter his gratitude, Elizabeth simply smiles softly, allowing him to place a soft kiss upon her forehead before making his exit. She wasn't sure what good it would do Jason for him to be married to her, but she'll accept that somethings about his world will never be made clear to her no matter how long she knows him.

Making her way over to the cardboard boxes, she lets out a soft laugh, having brought them home to pack up her things that she hadn't needed in order to donate them to the charity down the street. Looks like the boxes will be put to more use than just that. She had been planning to leave town soon, but she wasn't expecting it to be this soon.

With a shrug of her shoulders, she accepts that things must happen for a reason and gets started packing up her studio. Best to get it over with now before the emotions of leaving hit her in full force, something that's bound to happen now that its only a matter of days before she leaves this town behind.

Once she packed up what little she owned, Elizabeth makes her way over to the painting propped up on the easel, wanting to finish it before anything else in her life changes. It was no question what she would be doing with this particular painting, having had one recipient in mind while she was painting it, knowing that it would be cared for as if she were the one that it belonged to. Sitting down on the stool, she gets to work, finally seeing what she had been missing when she first started the painting.

While she gets lost in completing her painting, Jason is making his way through town, getting everything set for two impending weddings. His to Elizabeth and Sonny's to Carly. With Sonny and Carly's wedding as a cloak, he's able to prepare for his own wedding without raising any suspicions, leaving none the wiser until after everything is all said and done. Putting in a few calls to Johnny and Bernie, he gets them started on what he needs done before ending the calls and focusing on the technical parts of the weddings.

Sonny's wedding is to be held in his penthouse with he and Alexis standing in as witnesses. That wedding, however, isn't set to go down until the end of the week. His wedding needs to take place tomorrow, ensuring that Carly can't use him as an out for her wedding with Sonny. Something that he doesn't doubt will happen now that she has already made it clear that she would jump at the chance if he were to give it to her.

His wedding to Elizabeth has a similar type of venue, but its not his home that it will take place in. Thanks to his extremely persuasive grandmother, his wedding to Elizabeth will be taking place in the Quartermaine estate with her and Reginald as witnesses while Justice officiates the marriage. It'll take place during the day while everyone else in the house is set to be out of the house, giving them ample time to get married without any interruptions from anyone else in the house.

He suggested that he send over a decorating team to set up the family room for the wedding, but his grandmother wouldn't hear of it. Once the family is out of the house, she will have her own staff set up the decorations, promising that everything at the house will be set for them to get married. All he had to worry about was the legalities and leave the decor to his more than willing grandmother.

With Justice handling the marriage license, the last things on his list are the rings, which he's about to pick up as soon as sales person stops fawning over him. He understands why women do it, but he sometimes wishes that they would have more self-respect than that. Sonny had placed his order a few days back, so, it's ready for pick up.

Jason will have to throw a few extra hundreds into the mix to have his wedding rings ready within the hour, but its not a problem for him. A second trip to the jewelers would send up red flags and he couldn't allow that. Carly was just too good of a snoop and she would soon find out that he planned to marry Elizabeth. Something she would definitely not approve of, eventually leading to one of her plans coming into play, and that never bodes well for anyone. No. It has to be done today.

Making his selection to add to his order, Jason answers the woman's question with a yes, watching as her smile deflates a bit at the fact that he would soon be married and 'off the market'. With a soft smile, she accepts his order and assures that it would be done as soon as possible. Accepting her assurance, Jason takes a seat to wait for the rings to be done, not wanting to leave the store for any reason.

"Morgan." he states, answering his cellphone.

"What's the hold up?"

"They're putting the finishing touches on the engravings." Jason says, not exactly lying since that's what he's waiting for, just not for Sonny's set. "Should be done soon."

"Fine. Just get them here when they're done." Sonny says simply. "I want to put the engagement ring on Carly's finger tonight."

"It'll be there well before your dinner." Jason assures. "Just focus on your cooking. I'll be there when its done."

He wasn't all that surprised to get the call from his friend. For nearly a week now, Sonny has been all over the place in regard to his wedding to Carly. Admittedly, Jason hadn't been too thrilled with the idea of the two getting married, constantly reminded of their affair, but he knows its for the best. He and Carly never would have worked the way she wants them to. He just has to remember that whenever the anger starts to bubble to the surface.

Paying for the rings once its completed to his satisfaction, Jason makes his way over to Sonny's penthouse to drop off the rings before heading home, needing to set up the second part of his arrangement with Elizabeth. Once they're married, they'll have an early lunch with grandmother at the estate before he drives her to the airstrip and watches the plane take off with her on it. Leaving town will be good for her. He isn't sure how he knows that to be true, but he does. After all she has been through since Lucky died and came back to life, he just knows that leaving will do her a world of good.

"Ready?" Johnny voices from the other side of Elizabeth's studio door the next morning. "I'm supposed to have you at the estate in ten minutes."

"I'm coming." Elizabeth says loudly, staring intently at her reflection in the mirror, pleased with the dress she had bought the other day. "I just need to put my coat on."

Content with the way she looks for what would be her first wedding, legitimate or not, Elizabeth makes her way out of her studio and leaves to the estate with Johnny. She could tell that he wanted to comment on what they were about to do, but she also knows that he wouldn't. Years of working for Sonny has taught him when and where to voice the thoughts running through his head. This, obviously, not being the time or place to speak on things he had no stake in.

Guiding her into the estate, he directs her to the room that Lila had cornered off as the bridal quarters, where the elder woman was currently waiting for her arrival. Closing the door once she was inside, Johnny positions himself outside the room, ensuring that Jason didn't get any ideas. Though he fears Jason on a business level, he fears what the elder woman would do to him if he didn't follow her instruction to the letter.

While the two women have a heart to heart on the foundations of marriage, Jason overseeing the final touches to the family room, knowing that his grandmother would have his hindquarters if he were to allow anything to be done out of her specific requests. Marriage wasn't something he considered for his future after things ended with Robin, but he finds that this is as good a way to get married as any.

If he allowed himself to think on it, he would have to admit that he would have wanted to have his sister stand by his side, but he knows that's not likely. Not at this point in time, anyway, especially with his choice in the bride-to-be. Like many in that town, his sister has this undying desire to have Lucky and Elizabeth together. Hopefully one day she'll come to see what he has, that the two didn't belong together, but he'll have to accept reality as it stands for now.

Before long, the ceremony commences and Justice proceeds to say all the things that is to be said at a wedding. When he gets to the point of requesting that anyone with any objections speak now or forever hold their peace, Jason glances at the few people in attendance, before meeting Justice's eyes again. Certain that none would speak against the union, Justice continues with the ceremony. Allowing the two to speak their own vows as requested by Lila.

"Jason Morgan. From the moment I met you, I knew there was something different about you, something that had me relating to you in ways I couldn't truly comprehend at the time." she says wholeheartedly, knowing that this was nothing like her vows with Lucky that fateful night, but that it would mean equally as much, but in a different way. "And then you saved me and I knew that you would always be a part of me. Though you may not have known it, you have become my solace, my place to exist without judgement. You have shown me more acceptance and understanding than anyone ever has before. Today I make you a promise that I will always be that for you. No matter where life takes us, no matter what happens from here on out, I will always be your solace. Of that much I'm certain."

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, you are one of the few people in my life that I literally can't live without. Before you saved me, I thought I knew how much your friendship meant to me, but the time in your studio proved just how wrong I had been." Jason voices honestly, emotions tugging at him at the pure emotion shining through her eyes. "You are more than a friend to me. There are no words for what we are. All I know is that no matter where life will take us, no matter how far apart we may be, I will always be your solace. My home is your home now. It will always be a place free of judgement and full of understanding. Today I make a promise to never take the trust you've given me for granted. I will never take you for granted. Of that much I'm certain."

The usual vows of for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others as long as they both shall live, is spoken and the two say their respective I Dos. Though normally this would be the point in the wedding where the groom shall his kiss bride in a sensual lip lock, Jason merely leans forward and places a long, lingering kiss to her forehead. A gesture that elicits a soft smile to touch Elizabeth's lips as he pulls away to meet her eyes.

"Thank you." he whispers to her as the others head to the dining room for lunch. "I'll never be able to repay you for this."

"Same could be said for you." she replies with a soft smile, their hands joined together. "We will always have each other, won't we?"

"Till I draw my last breath." he promises. "I hope you'll be happy in Italy."

"I hope the same for you here." she admits. "Promise you'll visit me one day?"

"I will." he promises. "It might not be anytime soon, but I will."

"Good enough for me."

"Come on." he says, releasing his hold on her hands to link arms with her. "We should join the others before grandmother starts to worry."

Enjoying one of the most unprecedented yet gratifying lunches he's ever had, Jason and Elizabeth say their goodbyes to Lila before Johnny drives them to the airstrip where his private plane is waiting for her. He knows that he should have been more prepared for her departure, but it just didn't seem as real as it does in that moment. She's really leaving. Choking back the tears that threatened to fall, Jason pulls her into a warm embrace at the foot of the stairs, needing to hug her one last time before she leaves.

"Johnny will be your only guard for now." Jason explains as the guard boards the plane. "Two others will join him as soon as I can work it out with Sonny. It shouldn't happen right away, but word will get around that we're married. When that happens, I need you to be mindful of your guards, okay? I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you."

"I promise." she voices with conviction. "You know, I never did ask you how you felt about giving up your single life."

"To you, its worth it." he assures. "We'll talk again soon."

"I'll hold you to it."

Neither feeling the need to say much more than that, Jason places one last kiss upon her forehead before watching her board the plane, knowing that she would soon be in the country she had only ever dreamed of. Staring after the plane as it made its way down the runway, Jason make a silent prayer that things would start to work out for Elizabeth in the best ways possible. Its the least that she deserved after all she has been through.

Lingering for a short moment after the plane takes off, he accepts that its time to head home and back to his life. Glancing down at the ring resting on his left hand, Jason is overcome with a sense of security, knowing what the ring stood for and knowing that nothing in the world could ever take away from that. They may not have married out of love, but in his opinion they had married out of something more important. They married out of friendship. Something that he's certain will outlast any marriage within that town. Of that much, he's certain.

 **A/N: I can't even begin to tell you how much your reviews and messages have meant to me. Thank you for reviewing one-shot and I hope to continue to provide our lovely couple to you all. This isn't a one-shot, but I'm still uncertain of how long or short this will be. I have a pretty decent idea of where this will go, so, it shouldn't go into hiatus at any point. I hope you enjoy this and I look forward to hearing from all of you. On to write the next chapter. It'll either be set a few years into the future or it'll be a chapter about Carson's wedding and Elizabeth's arrival in Italy before skipping ahead to the future in the third chapter. We shall see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**IRREVOCABLE**

Handing off the payment with a stern look upon his face, Jason waits long enough for the low-life landlord to waddle his way down the hallway before he lets himself into the studio, making a mental note to buy out the building before the year's out. To think that Elizabeth had to deal with that man on any level had him wishing he would have looked into the state of her studio building a long time ago.

Shutting the door behind him, he finds the painting she had told him about sitting propped up on the easel, where she had left it to dry. Per her request, he'll pack it up safely in one of her carrying cases before he drops it off at the estate for his grandmother. He always knew that she and his grandmother had a special bond between them, the nature of the painting revealing just how much. It didn't take her to explain it to him.

Like her painting of Lucky, he could see right away what was portrayed on the canvas, a collage of the Quartermaine family with Lila at the center. He never saw himself in painting form before, but he decides that he doesn't quite mind being painted as long as Elizabeth is the artist that does the painting. Carefully sliding the now dry painting into the carrying case, Jason's eyes are drawn to another painting sitting on a nearby easel, a sticky note attached to it.

 _Took longer than I thought, but its finally finished._  
 _I expect you to bring it with you when you get the chance to visit._  
 _Till then, I trust you'll take great care of it._  
 _\- Soon-to-be Mrs. Morgan_

With a slight smile gracing his lips, Jason slides the note into his pocket before picking up the painting of the wind into his hands, recalling the day she had first shown it to him. It was in that moment, as she explained the painting to him, that he realized how different she truly was compared to anyone else in his life. The way she spoke to him, trying to gain an understanding of him before proceeding with showing him the painting in a whole new way, had him wanting her in his life that much more.

Glancing around the room, he searches out another carrying case before carefully sliding his painting into it, not wanting anything to happen to it while its strapped down to his bike. Certain that there was nothing else that needed his immediate attention, Jason locks up the studio and heads downstairs to strap down the paintings before he heads off to the Quartermaine estate.

A part of him knew that he probably should have left well enough alone and allowed the studio to be rented out by another tenant, but he couldn't. It had meant a lot to Elizabeth and to him, as well, these last few months. It'll take a lot of upgrades to get it to where he wants it to be safety wise, but its her studio and he'll do whatever it takes to make sure that it was there for her when she returned. He just might expand it with the studio next door if the tenant is willing to give it up.

Shaking the thought from his head, he decides that it'll all be dealt with it due time, for now he has a painting to drop off to his grandmother and another that needs a place to be hung. He initially thought he'd hang it in the living room above the mantel, but that seems a little too public for his taste. Leaving two other places that could serve as a new home for the painting, but he'll have to get home to make the final decision.

Pulling into the driveway, he parks his bike out front before taking the family painting and making his way inside to his grandmother. Admittedly, he'd rather not be the one to deliver the painting, but it wouldn't be fair to either Elizabeth or his grandmother for him to let someone else do it. That and it gives him a break from Sonny and Carly. The closer they get to their impending wedding, the more unbearable the two have become. He can only hope that once all is said and done, the two will go back to their usual ways, that of which is bearable to him.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

The entire flight from Port Charles to Italy had been filled with apt anticipation. She couldn't believe that she was really going to be living in her dream country for the foreseeable future. Thankfully for her, she had been studying Italian from the moment she decided that she would visit it one day.

Like any good dream, she had imagined what it would be like to be in the country and feared arriving there without any knowledge of the language or people. It wasn't until she met Jason that she took up reading the travel books, but she has been studying the country in other ways long before she met Jason.

Every so often throughout the flight, she would do her best to get to know Johnny, finding that it would be easier for her to have a guard if she knew him on a friend level. To her surprise, it didn't take much to get him talking as long as it didn't pertain to his job for Sonny, something he had in common with Jason. Though she suspects that all people in his line of work share the same sentiment in regard to speaking of their jobs.

The moment they step off the plane, she finds herself in stunned silence, swearing that none of the pictures or her imagination, for that matter, had done the country any justice. They are currently in the lovely city of Rome, but Johnny has informed her that they wouldn't be there for that long. They'll be in Rome for a good week, at which time they'll be moving on to Florence and Milan, for an equal amount of time at each place, before making their way to their final destination in Venice.

Glancing down at her set of rings that rest upon the ring finger of her left hand, Elizabeth smiles softly, knowing that life truly would never be the same. Silently thanking Jason, yet again, for the chance to be in the this beautiful country, Elizabeth lets her hand fall back to her side before following Johnny to the waiting SUV before relaxing into the backseat as he drives them to the hotel. Staring out the window the entire time, Elizabeth allows herself to get lost in the beauty passing by her window, anxious to start exploring as soon as possible.

"Okay, so, we'll be staying in hotels for the next few weeks until we get to Venice." Johnny informs her as he gets her situated in her hotel room. "Jason took the liberty of purchasing a villa since we'll be there indefinitely. The place is under your name, so, you can feel free to do with it as you please."

"I understand." she voices, not knowing what else she could say, her husband's generosity seeming a little overwhelming at the moment. "Can we go sightseeing? I'd really love to sketch as many sights as I can before we leave."

"As soon as we have something to eat." Johnny assures. "Gotta keep your energy up if we're going to experience all of Rome in a week."

"Right." she smiles brightly. "Food does sound great right about now."

Together they place their orders for room service, enjoying a simple lunch together in the hotel room, before heading off into the town to explore. It had been no contest as to where their first stop would be, Elizabeth anxious to see the Trevi Fountain in real life, it having been her most favorite tourist attraction of them all. Coin in the palm of her hand, she turns her back to the fountain, gently shutting her eyes, before she makes a wish and tosses the coin over her head and into the fountain. This may just be the beginning, but it was a beautiful beginning and she couldn't wait to see what Italy has in store for her next.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

Taking a moment to admire the painting of the wind as it hung on the wall of his bedroom, Jason is finally content in the spot he chose to hang it up, her words playing in her head as he decided from place to place. She had requested, when she first showed it to him, that he hang it somewhere he could see it often. What better place than his bedroom? He'd see it when he woke up and before he went to bed. It really was the only place in the house that he spent the most time in.

"Morgan." he states, answering his cellphone as he snatches a fresh t-shirt from his dresser drawer.

"We're ready to start." Sonny replies plainly. "You coming?"

"On my way." Jason assures. "Alexis there?"

"Why do you think I'm calling?" Sonny counters, glancing over at the two women pretending the other wasn't there, the two just don't seem to be able to get along. "Just get here."

Shoving the phone back into his pocket once he ends the call, Jason tosses his used t-shirt into the laundry basket before throwing on the clean one and heading out of his penthouse, making a mental note to do some washing this weekend. It always amazes him how many clothes he can get through in the week. With a chuckle, he shakes that thought from his head, needing to focus on Sonny's wedding.

"Ritchie." Jason voices. "How is it in there?"

"Tense." Ritchie admits. "Francis told me you tied the knot. Congrats."

"Thanks." Jason accepts, knowing that it was bound to get around through the upper level of guards, Johnny having a big mouth that way. "Anyone else know?"

"Just the usual." Ritchie assures. "You telling the boss?"

"After the wedding." Jason says simply. "Can't risk it beforehand."

"Of course." Ritchie opens the door for him. "Too bad you didn't give enough time for a bachelor party."

"Didn't need one."

Making his way into the penthouse, he noticed right away what Ritchie had meant about the tenseness of the room, which is due in large part to Carly and Alexis. Apparently Alexis hasn't gotten over the fact that Carly had been the reason why Sonny was arrested to begin with. Though she doesn't think too highly of either he or Sonny, Alexis knows that neither man would dabble in the world of drugs on any level. Especially not after everything that happened with Emily.

Fortunately for him, Carly didn't have enough time to complain to him because once he was in place, the justice of the peace commenced the wedding ceremony. As his two friends stand in front of each other, Jason's brought back to his own wedding, finding that it had strangely been a little more intimate between he and Elizabeth than with these two. Watching as they exchange vows, he wonders if there was any future for these two or if he had only seen something there because he wanted there to be a reason behind them betraying him the way they did.

Deciding that it didn't matter either way, he hands off the wedding rings to the priest for standing silently by Sonny's side as the wedding continues on, hoping that it does end up being a good thing for both of them. Over these last few days, he had seen a softer side of Sonny towards Carly and he can only hope that it meant that the two would find a way to make this work.

"What is that?" Carly questions accusingly as Alexis closes the door behind the justice of peace after having shown him out. "Jason! What is that?"

"Carly..." Sonny tries to stop whatever was about to start, but then he saw it too. "Jason?"

"Its a ring." Jason says simply. "I would think you'd know what one would look like."

"Oh, don't you dare play smart with me." Carly snatches his left hand into hers. "Tell me this isn't what I think it is, Jason. Tell you didn't get married behind my back!"

"Can't." Jason replies. "Because I did."

"You're married?" Sonny questions while his wife can do nothing more than glare at him as she tries to process this latest development. "To who?"

"Elizabeth." Jason admits. "We got married a few days ago."

"You have got to be kidding me! You married that little muffin face?! Are you serious!" Carly shouts, turning a glaring eye at Alexis. "Wipe that stupid smirk off your lips, Alexis! Nothing about this is amusing!"

"Maybe not to you." Alexis says simply, shrugging when Sonny looks at her almost pleadingly. "Well, if you don't need me for anything else, I'll be leaving now."

"Thank you for coming." Sonny says as he moves to show her out the door, not needing anything else to set Carly off. "I'll be in touch soon."

"Of course." Alexis says before turning to Jason. "Congratulations on the nuptials, Jason."

"Thanks." Jason says before turning his focus back to Carly, knowing this was going to be a long battle, but prepared to take it to the end.

"Tell me this is some kind of joke." Carly says through gritted teeth, practically steaming at the ears by this point. "Tell me you didn't really go behind my back to marry that little muffin face."

"I already said I can't." Jason states. "I married her. If you don't believe me, you can call Lila or Justice. They were both there."

"How could you do this?!" Carly starts to tear up, realizing that this was now her reality. "How could you turn me away and then go behind my back and marry her?! Answer me, dammit!"

"What makes you think that it wasn't the sole reason why I returned to town." Jason counters. "Did you ever think about that?"

"You can't mean that..." Carly starts to say, but something in his eyes stops her short.

"Elizabeth has always meant something to me." Jason says simply, trying his best to be honest while not shining any doubt on his marriage. "My time away gave me enough time to realize just how much she meant to me. I'm sorry if you don't agree with my choice, but there's no one else I'd rather be married to than Elizabeth."

"You're lying!" Carly snaps, heading for the door.

"If you're thinking about looking for her, you can forget it." Jason raises his voice, stopping her in her tracks. "She's not in town anymore. I sent her on an overdue vacation."

"UGH!" Carly groans before whipping around and glaring daggers at him. "You just think of everything, don't you?! You get married behind my back and then you send the little princess out of town to keep her out of my reach! Why, Jason, why would you do this?! How could you do this?!"

"I did it because I wanted to." Jason states. "It had nothing to do with you, Carly. It was all about me and what I wanted. For once in my life, I chose to be selfish. Deal with it."

Watching Carly storm up the stairs, he lets out a deep sigh, knowing that this was just the beginning of the storm, but knowing there was no going back now. It wouldn't take long for word to get around town about his marriage now that Carly was on a rampage, but it will still take a little while longer before word gets around in his world.

He has already placed a courtesy call to the head of the Giambetti family. For now, that's enough notification on the business side. As long as he has made that call, the rest can wait until its formally announced at the next meeting where he'll be congratulated on his nuptials.

"Anything you want to add?" Jason turns his gaze to Sonny, seeing that his friend was unsure of what to say.

"Not really." Sonny shakes his head. "Just realizing that our friendship has come to a place where you don't even tell me you had been planning to get married."

"I'm not exactly the type to tell people things." Jason points out. "It really wasn't personal, Sonny. I just didn't want it to be interrupted."

"I get that." Sonny assures, his wife's reaction reason enough to keep it on the down low. "Still wish I could have been there."

"Me, too." Jason admits. "Tell you what...if I ever get married again, you can go to that one."

"Funny." Sonny counters, knowing there was no way that Jason was getting married again, his friend swearing it was something he'd only ever do once. "Congrats, man. I really am happy for you."

"Thanks, Sonny."

"You should head out." Sonny says after a moment. "She's bound to come back down soon."

"Yeah, maybe I should." Jason agrees. "You gonna be okay?"

"Sure." Sonny shakes his head. "I'll be fine."

Accepting his friend's answer, Jason makes his way out of the penthouse, taking the elevator down to the garage level, before straddling his bike and taking off through town. Carly's reaction had been one of the many reasons why paying Elizabeth's way to Italy was a good idea. Hopefully given some time and a lot of Sonny's attention, Carly will mellow out enough for Elizabeth to return, whenever Elizabeth decides she's ready to do so. The last thing he wants is to have to be placed between the two, knowing that it wasn't even a choice on who he'd be defending and who he'd most likely be ending things with. Leaving thoughts of making that choice aside, knowing it was a long way away, Jason focuses on nothing more than the ride and chasing the wind.

 **A/N: Oh my gosh, I can't even begin to tell you how good it is to hear from all of you! The welcome back from all of you beautiful readers and reviewers is overwhelmingly beautiful. I couldn't have asked for a better welcome back to writing than what you have all given me. Thank you so much! Really, its so amazing to read all your reviews. Your ideas for the story are quite entertaining. I just might have to add a few of them into the next chapter. Thank you again, it means so much to hear from all of you. Till the next chapter, I'll leave this with a big hug and much love to all of you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IRREVOCABLE**

This had to be some kind of sick twisted joke, it couldn't be the truth, it just couldn't. Glaring at the blonde that she had sworn would be the destruction of her brother, Emily Quartermaine couldn't believe the kind of crap that was spewing out of Carly's mouth. That was until she took a longer look at the blonde and could see that she wasn't just blowing hot air. In spite of her inner feelings about the situation, her mouth speaks to the exact contrary.

"Good." Emily snaps, arms folded across her chest. "At least now, you can't sink your gold digging claws into my brother anymore."

"Where do you think you're going?" Carly grabs hold of Emily's arm as she tries to walk away. "If you know where that little muffin face is you better spit it out now..."

"Or what Carly?" Emily counters, meeting her glare with one of her own. "Go ahead and do your worst. If it'll get you out of my brother's life for good, go right ahead. I dare you."

"You won't be able to hide behind Jason forever, little girl."

"Don't you mean that you won't be able to hide behind Jason forever?" Emily counters, yanking her arm free of Carly's grasp. "Now that Jason's married, he'll start to see you for who you really are and I, for one, cannot wait for that to happen."

"I'm his forever!" Carly shouts. "Me! Not that whiny muffin faced bitch! You hear me, Emily, I'm his forever!"

"Apparently Jason believes differently." Emily shrugs. "I thought it would take longer, but who am I to complain when things working out in my favor. Enjoy your place in my brother's life while you can, Carly, because I have a feeling its bound to come to a truly bitter end."

Making her way down the stairs, she makes her way out of the local diner, having decided that she's lost her appetite. When Carly had pulled her up the stairs, she had feared the worst, that something had been terribly wrong with Jason, but then confusion hit because Carly couldn't care less if she knew about Jason's condition had something actually happened. So, standing there in silence, she listened as the woman ranted on, thoroughly shocked with the information that was revealed to her.

She's been trying to get ahold of Elizabeth for the last few days, even going as far as stopping by the studio more than once, but she never ran into her and all her calls went straight to voicemail. Knowing what she knows now, it all made sense, and she couldn't decide if she was more hurt or betrayed by it all. Hurt because her friendship with Elizabeth has come to a point where she's left out of one of the most important moments of her best friend's life and betrayed because the moment had been shared with her brother, of all people.

In retrospect, if she allowed herself to really think about it, she'd admit that it wasn't exactly that much of a surprise. Sure, her brother had denied anything romantic happening between the two of them, but she wasn't blind. She could see it clear as day, just like everyone else, that there was more to the story than what they had lead everyone to believe. There was always something deeper between them, something she had feared from the moment it became apparent to her, but she had believed that they had left it alone.

When Lucky had been found, she had noticed a drastic change between Elizabeth and Jason, so, she logically assumed that they had put it to rest. Obviously Jason knows the kind of relationship that her two best friends shared, making it only logical that he would accept it and take a step back. Just as that thought hit her another came in full force. Her brother had been present in the diner when Lucky and Elizabeth had that final blowout, officially ending anything that may have still been between them. God, why didn't she see this coming? It was so obvious.

Taking a deep breath, she shakes her head wearily, thankful for the small miracle of Lucky no longer being in town. If Carly were to get her hands on him, lord only knows what that bitch would do to twist Lucky's already wrangled mind. Thankfully, for everyone's sake, the Spencers had taken Lucky out of town with Nikolas's assistance. After the blowout with Elizabeth, they had all agreed that maybe it would be best for Lucky to get some professional help. It wasn't an easy topic to broach with Luke and Laura, but thankfully they were able to see it her and Nikolas's way.

Strangely enough, it had been Lucky to seal the deal. As long as it was what he wanted, his parents accepted his choice and booked him the first flight out of town. If they're on time, they should be checking him into the facility this very moment. Once they're finished, Nikolas will call her and confirm that everything went to plan. She knows how much this is hurting him, seeing his brother in so much pain due to his family, but she won't let him dwell on it. He's not responsible for his mentally deranged grandmother anymore than she's responsible for Edward.

"What's bothering you, child?" Lila, her grandmother, questions when she walks into the family room.

"What isn't these days?" Emily counters, making her way to sit by her grandmother. "Grandmother, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, my dear."

"Jason confides in you above anyone else, doesn't he?" Emily questions, continuing on when her grandmother merely nods. "Did he tell you that he was going to marry Elizabeth?"

"Emily..."

"He didn't, didn't he?" Emily looks at her seriously, seeing the truth in her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my place." Lila says simply. "I'm obliged to keep anything told to me in confidence to myself. Its nothing I wouldn't do for you, my dear."

"I just...its just that..." Emily sighs. "I wish he would have told me. I wish one of them would have told me."

"Would you have accepted their choice?" Lila dares to question, eyeing her intently. "Or would have done anything to stop it from happening?"

"I..." Emily looks down at her hands, letting out a deep sigh, seeing her grandmother's point. "The latter...probably."

"Your brother and Elizabeth have the right to love and marry whoever their heart desires." Lila says softly as she takes her granddaughter's hand in hers. "Just like you or anyone else, for that matter."

"You're right...I know you are." Emily says, meeting her grandmother's eyes. "I just can't help feeling hurt and betrayed by the way they did it. She's my best friend and he's my brother...I know their reason for not doing so, but they should have told me. They should have given me the chance to try and accept it."

"No one can tell you how to feel about their marriage." Lila says softly. "But you mustn't take it personally. Neither of them had any intention to hurt you. Trust me."

"I..." Emily shakes her head, leaning over to kiss her grandmother's cheek before rising to her feet. "I'm really tired. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Before you do, I'd like to ask something of you, if that's alright."

"Sure, okay."

"When you speak to your brother, like I know you will, promise me you'll keep an open mind." Lila says firmly. "Let him explain, if that's what he wishes to do, and try not to rush to judgement if he chooses not to."

"I promise."

Granting her grandmother a smile, Emily makes her way out of the family room and up the stairs, needing to get a good night's rest before she even thinks about having that conversation with her brother. Obviously, she had a lot to say to him and a lot of questions, but that can all wait for another day. Right now, all she wants is to enter into a peaceful slumber, leaving the world of the conscious far behind.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

The pounding in his head alerts Jason to the massive headache that has begun forming in his head as Elizabeth grandmother roams through his penthouse shouting for her granddaughter to make her presence known. Far be it for the woman to believe him when he tells her that Elizabeth isn't there and that she was no longer within the Port Charles boarders. No. That would mean putting even an ounce of faith in his word and, as she had so eloquently put it, she'd sooner jump off a cliff than believe a word he says.

Apparently someone from the courthouse had congratulated Audrey on Elizabeth's marriage while also making subtle jabs at the fact that the man she had married was none other than the notorious Jason Morgan. Of course she had denied such a thing and practically castrated her friend for saying such distasteful things about her granddaughter. That was, of course, until more than one person confirmed that Justice had been in to pick up the marriage license for Jason. Hence her presence in his penthouse at this hour of the night.

"I don't know what you have done to coerce my granddaughter into marrying you, Mr. Morgan, but rest assured that I will not rest until this dreadful mistake is rectified." Audrey snaps, glaring at him as she prepares to leave the house. "I don't care what lies you told my granddaughter to fool her into becoming your wife. I will not stand for it, you hear me?! I will not stand for it."

Swallowing back anything he was tempted to say, having witnessed the time of love that this woman had for Elizabeth, Jason simply pulls open the door and waits for her to walk out of it before shutting the door swiftly behind her. He had expected such a reaction from the elder woman, having been prepared to accept whatever she had to say as long as she didn't spew anything negative in regard to Elizabeth, thankful that the anger was directed solely on him.

Jason'll give her the time she needs to wrap her head around it, a good month or so, before he informs her that enough was enough. He will only take so much from the woman before he starts firing back his own jabs at her relationship with Elizabeth. The fact that her family thinks they can just treat Elizabeth however they damn well please and then act like they have the right to dictate her life in any way is beyond him. Its something he won't stand for.

Shaking thoughts of Elizabeth's family from his mind, Jason checks the date on the calender, noting that she should be in Florence by now. Checking the time difference, he makes his way over to the desk, plopping down onto the desk chair before picking up the phone and dialing the number that Johnny had sent him while they were still in Rome. Deciding that it was worth the risk of getting the voicemail, seeing as it was nearly three in the morning where she is.

"Its about time you called me." Elizabeth voices the moment she picks up her end of the line. "I thought I'd hear from you a lot sooner than this, Mr. Morgan. For shame."

"Well, Mrs. Morgan, you could have called just as easily, you know."

"Touche." she laughs softly. "I guess I just miss you more than I thought I would."

"I miss you, too."

"How are you? How are things back home?" Elizabeth questions. "Johnny only tells me what he hears from Francis and that's not much."

"I'm fine." he assures. "Everything's pretty much the same here. Aside from the fact that word has started to get around that we're married."

"Pretty slow for Port Charles." Elizabeth comments as she relaxes back into her bed. "Guess it was bound to get around sooner or later."

"I was hoping much later." he admits, running one hand down his face. "Your grandmother practically tore apart my penthouse looking for you."

"I'm sorry about that." she sighs. "I knew she'd overreact, but that's a little much, even for her."

"Don't apologize." he says firmly. "Its nothing I can't handle."

"Do I even want to know how Carly and Sonny reacted?"

"Sonny has accepted it." Jason replies. "Carly...well, she reacted pretty much how you'd expect her to react."

"I hate that she's putting you through that." Elizabeth wishes she could have been there to defend Jason, but she can't and she knows that.

"I'm just glad you're not here to deal with it." Jason admits. "This was my choice. I'll handle the fallout."

"You know I'd gladly face it with you if you want."

"I know you would and I'm thankful for that." Jason says sincerely. "Just knowing you're enjoying Italy, however, is more than enough for me."

"Oh, god, Jason, I can't even begin to tell you how amazingly perfect this past week has been." she says dreamily, knowing it was his subtle way of changing the subject. "I feel like I'm in a never ending dream. Its so beautiful here. Beyond anything I could have ever imagined."

For the next hour, he listens as she tells him all about Rome and the adventures she had while she was there. She tells him about all the sketches she has created, swearing that she will end up with a suitcase filled with sketchbooks if she's not careful. The sights were just too beautiful to not want to get it onto paper.

Closing his eyes, Jason could almost picture Rome as she describes it to him, having been there once, he can sort of piece together a coherent picture just from listening to her. Hearing her yawning on the other end of the line, he knew he had to let her go, knowing she only had a week to experience Florence and he didn't want her to miss out by sleeping in all day.

"Only if you promise you'll call again." Elizabeth counters when he suggests she call it a night. "Please, Jason."

"I'll call again. I promise." he says sincerely. "When you land in Milan."

"No." she says immediately. "Before I leave Florence."

"Okay." he agrees. "Before you leave Florence. Now, will you get some sleep?"

"I will." she says softly. "Thank you for finally calling me."

"Thank you for answering."

Waiting long enough for her to hang up on her end, Jason takes a deep breath before placing the receiver back on the hook. He couldn't exactly say how long he had stayed in that chair, relishing in the feeling that was coursing through him after having spoke to her. If he closed his eyes and willed himself to believe it, he just might have believed that she was there with him.

Listening to her go on and on always put him in a sort of tranquil state. Always feeling the most relaxed as she went on about pretty much anything. Hearing her talk of the country she loved so much reminded him so much of the time she had told him about her love for art. He could just hear it in her voice how much she loved it there.

Feeling the fatigue setting in, Jason rises to his feet before making his way upstairs to his bed. As he's getting undressed, Jason's eyes find its way to the painting, allowing a soft smile to touch his lips before he slides into bed. He was right, he thought, slowly fading into a deep slumber, it was the perfect place to hang the painting. Exactly right.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

Snuggling into her covers, Elizabeth knows that she should find a way to fall asleep, anxious to experience the beauty of the Uffizi Gallery with her own eyes, but she just couldn't help but think back on her conversation with Jason. Talking to him always gives her peace of mind, knowing that he was okay, always relishing in their conversations for as long as they last.

Obviously she knows that she can pick up the phone and call Jason whenever the mood strikes, having done it enough times in the past, but she just can't help feeling nervous now that she's technically his wife. Her friendship with Jason has come to mean so much to her that she was fearful that their first conversation since her leaving would be awkward. She's thankful, though, that it had been anything but.

With a soft smile, she closes her eyes, imagining the painting of the wind hanging where he had said he put it. The thought of him going to bed and waking up with her painting as the last and first image to greet him had a strange affect on her. It was like this warm feeling that spreads from your head to your toes.

As the fatigue starts to win over her desire to stay awake, Elizabeth's last thought before she falls into a peaceful slumber is how perfect it'll be to see the painting again. How perfect it'll be when he finally visits her. One day, she reminds herself, repeating his promise in her head. Not anytime soon, but he will visit. And that was enough to send her into a deep, peaceful, slumber.

 **A/N: Here you go, for those who wanted Emily and Audrey's reaction to the nuptials. The next chapter will be set about a year or so into the future from this point. (A scene that had been suggested by one of you beautiful reviewers, I might add.) So, look forward to that and see if its the scene you think it'll be or something you hadn't expected. Just for good measure, thank you to the moon and back for all your wonderful reviews. I'm not entirely sure if it was ever explained in the past, but Carly had made some kind of statement recently as to why she doesn't like Elizabeth. Something about how she always enjoys being just out of reach. I don't know. I kind of tune Carly out these days. Anyway, thank you so much for your reviews, I hope you enjoyed this update and hope to hear more from all of you. Hugs and much love to each and every one of you as you face your day ahead or as you end your day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**IRREVOCABLE**

 _A/N: Okay, okay. I get it. You all want a reunion before I make the time jump. Well, if you all feel that strongly about it, so be it. Not much of a jump in this chapter, just a little skip and a hop, bringing us to the time Jason found Emily at the Canadian border before deciding he'll take Sonny's place in going to Puerto Rico. Okay...so, without further ado, a chapter from me to you._

Hearing his parents thank him on any level always sent a wave of anxiety surging through him, especially when it deals with his sister, most especially now. Taking in a deep breath, he gives them a silent nod before making his way out of the estate, needing to be free of the place as fast as possible. Saving his sister had nothing to do with any of them. It had been a purely selfish thing. His connection to Emily and Lila are the only things that make him feel normal. Having them as his family, his true family, is a connection he just can't live without.

Straddling his bike, Jason's gaze drops to his wedding band that's resting on his left ring finger, smiling softly as he remembers the conversation he had with his sister on the way back to town. He hadn't expected that conversation, least of all in that moment as he's taking her home after being kidnapped, but he finds that he appreciates the effort she had put into having it. Knowing how she felt when she thought they had been romantically involved, he never thought he'd gain her blessing. A part of him wanted to confess that it wasn't what it looked like, but the words never formed.

 _"Jason..." she had said tentatively. "I know this probably isn't the time to have this talk, but can we talk about your marriage to Elizabeth?"_

 _"What about it?" Jason dared to ask, glancing over to her before returning his gaze to the road. "I don't expect you to approve, Em."_

 _"That's the thing...I didn't expect to either." Emily admitted. "I wanted to be angry. I wanted to hate it. Hell, I wanted to track Elizabeth down and get her to annul the whole thing."_

 _"What changed your mind?"_

 _"This whole thing with waking up next to a dead body and then getting kidnapped..." Emily sighed, knowing she never should have gone to that rave with Juan and Nikolas. "All I wanted throughout this whole ordeal was to have you and Elizabeth there. I didn't care that you were married, I didn't care about any of that, I just wanted both of you there."_

 _"Emily..."_

 _"If being married to each other is what you both want...if you really do love each other...that's okay with me." she said firmly, waiting for him to look at her before saying, "I'm really okay with it, Jason."_

 _"Are you sure?"_

 _"I'm sure." she said sincerely. "Since I know I haven't said it already, congratulations."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"Will you tell Elizabeth, as well?"_

 _"I will." he promised. "Get some rest. We still have a good amount of time before we hit town."_

 _"I love you, Jason."_

 _"Love you, too."_

Pulling into the garage at Harbor View Towers, he puts thoughts of Emily and Elizabeth out of his mind before heading up to check in with Sonny. He needed to let him know that he had gotten Emily home safe and sound before he retires to his own penthouse for a well deserved slumber. Being let into the penthouse, however, Jason could see that the couple was in the middle of yet another argument. Not that they were saying anything to each other, of course, they are merely staring each other down. As if either of them weren't too stubborn to back down.

The moment she realizes he's there, Carly starts to lay in about his marriage, clearly needing a distraction from her own marital dispute. Not having time for another rendition about how she plans to find Elizabeth and force her to divorce him, Jason turns his attention to Sonny, not wanting to rip into Carly, yet again, so soon after finding his sister. Right now he just wants to be thankful that it hadn't been anything worse than what it was, knowing it could easily have been.

After telling Sonny that his sister was home and safe, he listens to what the current dispute is, a decision forming in his head the moment that Sonny reveals that trouble between the two. Sending Carly out of the room, making Ritchie take her upstairs and guard the door to make sure she stays put, Jason tells Sonny that he will be the one to head down to Puerto Rico. Right away, his friend states that it was his place and not Jason's, but logic wins out in the end, as it always does between them.

"You can't tell Carly." Jason says seriously as he prepares to leave the apartment. "We both know that its better for her to not know."

"What do I tell her?" Sonny questions, looking at him seriously. "You don't think it'll be obvious?"

"As far as she or anyone else is concerned, I left town to be with my wife." Jason says simply. "I was heading out of town to see her in a couple days anyway."

"So, you think telling her that you've gone to be with your wife is safer than telling her you left on business?"

"The less people that know I'm in Puerto Rico, the better." Jason states. "At least this way she'll be focused on my marriage and not arguing with you about letting me taking your place."

"I'm not going to thank you."

"You don't have to." he replies. "I'm not doing this for you. I have a family of my own to protect. This can't come to Port Charles, Sonny."

"I know it can't." Sonny sighs, knowing there was no other way to handle this. "Come home when you're done."

"Understood." Jason says wholeheartedly. "Take care of Michael. Let him know I left, will you?"

"Of course."

Glancing at the stairs, he takes a deep breath before making his way out of the penthouse, needing to get his travel bag before heading to the airstrip. Knowing Carly, she's bound to lose it over him leaving to be with his wife, but she needs to understand that there's no future for them. If he has to use Sonny in order to get the point across, so be it. Anything that could have happened between them is long gone. There's no hope left for them and she has to get that.

Informing the pilot that they'll be making a stop in Venice before heading to Puerto Rico, he relaxes into the chair for the long flight ahead, a little anxious to see Elizabeth again. From the pictures that she had sent him as well as the letters they wrote and their all night conversations, when they could manage it, he just couldn't help feeling the anticipation of laying his eyes on her again. He knows that he's going to have to tell her about Puerto Rico, but he hopes that they'll still be able to have a good time before he leaves Italy.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

She had just spent the entire day painting the Piazza San Marco and she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come so she can continue painting all the beautiful sights that Venice had to offer. Settling into the backseat of the town car, Elizabeth lets out a sigh of satisfaction as she allows the guards to take her home.

Once she has dinner, she plans on spending the rest of the night finishing up the sketches of her home, having more than enough inspiration. Jason's choice in villas left nothing to desire. It was beautifully perfect in all the right ways.

"Stop the car." Elizabeth blurts out when they pull up to the villa. "Johnny, stop the car!"

Waiting long enough for him to stop the car, Elizabeth thrusts the door open and runs up the pathway, throwing herself into the waiting arms of her husband. Holding onto him tightly as he returns her embrace, Elizabeth's lips turn up into the biggest smile she has ever smiled before, relishing in being able to hug him. They had been talking about the possibility of him coming to visit, but they never really set a date. For him to just show up out of the blue, Elizabeth couldn't hold back her enthusiasm.

"You're here." she whispers, barely noticing as the guys file into the villa. "You're really here."

"I've missed you." he admits, hugging her tightly.

"I've missed you more." she counters, pulling away to meet his eyes. "How long are you staying?"

"Just tonight." he admits sadly, watching as the light slightly dims in her yes. "I'd stay if I could, Elizabeth..."

"But you can't." she says with understanding. "Its okay."

"Things are escalating with the business." he explains, knowing he can't elaborate further than that. "Until I say otherwise, I need you to keep the guys close, okay?"

"How dangerous is it?"

"Its dangerous." he says solemnly. "Please, Elizabeth. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you."

"I'll stay safe." she promises. "You just worry about getting back in one piece."

"I get to worry about you if I want." he counters, smiling slightly. "I don't have to leave until tomorrow morning."

"Then I guess we better make the most of it." she says wholeheartedly, slipping her hand into hers. "Come on. You can help me make dinner."

All the joy she had felt in seeing Jason is replaced with the heartache that she would have to say goodbye soon. It wouldn't be a problem if he was going back to Port Charles and only had a night to spare with her in Italy, but that's not the case. No. After he leaves her, he'll be going away on business and risking his life.

Glancing into the living room as they pass by it, her eyes connect with Johnny's, a look of understanding gracing the guard's face. Granting him a slight smile, she continues her venture into the kitchen with Jason. As much as she doesn't want to have to say goodbye, she'll make it okay for him, knowing he had enough to worry about as is. He didn't need to worry for her, as well.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

Everything's always easier when he's with her. All the worries that had been plaguing his mind in regard to Carlos and the threat hanging over them just isn't weighing him down in that moment. Helping her make pasta while she rambles on and on about her time in Venice places him in that familiar tranquil state. Simply existing as she tells him all about the place she now calls home. When its his turn to talk, Jason tells her about the pictures and how he had them all framed before placing them around his room.

After dinner, they take a walk in the backyard before settling down beneath an old willow tree, both thankful for the calm that has settled over them. For a moment, he simply watches her as she lays back on the grass, staring up at the stars above. The look that graces her face as she relaxes into the grass causes Jason to say something he hadn't intended to say, but just couldn't help voicing.

"You're so beautiful." he says, smiling sheepishly when she turns to look at him. "I mean, you always look beautiful..."

"Lay down with me." she voices softly, giving him the out that he needed. "Please?"

Moving his body to lay down beside her, Jason finds his breath caught in his throat as she turns to nestle into his side, her arm draping over his abdomen. In that moment, as they lay there together, Jason starts to feel this strange feeling deep within, a feeling that this marriage wasn't as fake as he had initially thought it was. Holding her in his arms, feeling the most relaxed he's ever felt in such a long time, he starts to wonder if there was more to them than he had allowed himself to see.

"Will you come here before you head back to Port Charles?" she questions. "You know, when you're done with what you have to do."

"You'll be my first stop." he assures, holding her close. "I promise."

"Good." she says after a long moment. "I'll hold you to that."

They remain in that position for the rest of the night, Elizabeth refusing to go to sleep until after he's on the private plane, not wanting to miss a single second of being with him. She tells him all about being offered the opportunity to interview with one of the leading curators in the country. She's nervous about having her first interview, but she just couldn't wait to experience it. She knows that its a long shot, getting hired in Italy of all places with so many talented people, but she was offered the opportunity and she'll take it. All it takes is one yes.

"Thank you." she says softly as they stand at the steps that lead to the plane, knowing it was her turn to say goodbye to him. "Thank you for last night."

"I'll come back." he promises, holding her hands firmly within his. "I don't know how long it'll take, but I will come back."

"You better." she says seriously, fighting off the tears that threatened to form. "I'm not ready to lose you."

"You're not going to lose me." he promises, reaching up one of their joined hands to wipe away the tear that fell down her cheek. "I'll just be away."

Watching as a look flashes through her eyes, Jason fixes his lips to question it, but is cut off swiftly by her lips as they come crashing into his. She moves their hands behind her back, successfully wrapping his arms around her as she takes claim to his lips. He tries to move his hands to frame her face, but her hold is just to tight that he could do nothing but let her control the kiss.

"Elizabeth..." he tries to speak once she pulls away, but she simply cuts him off with a short kiss.

"Save it." she says firmly. "You can tell me when you come back to me."

"Okay."

Standing frozen to the spot, Jason watches as she quickly makes her way to the town car, barely glancing back to look at him before she gets in and tells Johnny to take her home. Forcing his feet to move, Jason climbs the steps and tells the pilot that he's ready to take off, knowing that he had a job to do and he couldn't stay there any longer than he already has. They'll see each other again and he'll tell her exactly what he had been thinking in that moment. For now, he'll have to oblige her request and save it, returning his focus on the job at hand.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

Getting home, Elizabeth tells Johnny that she'll be in her room, the fatigue paired with the emotions flooding through her, she just needed to get to bed. Jason is a man of his word, she reminds herself as she crawls into the comforts of her bed, needing to believe that now more than ever. With the image of him laying in the snow coming to mind, she forces herself to not do that to herself, to not let the past create fears in that moment.

If she's certain of anything in this world, she is certain of Jason and the fact that he would never make a promise that he didn't intend to keep. He will survive whatever dangerous situation he has found himself in and he will come back to her. No matter what happened in the past, no matter what fears they had created within her, she has to believe that he'll come back. She'll settle for no other outcome. She just won't.

When she agreed to marry Jason, it had been about wanting to escape the trappings that the Spencers and her grandmother had created and helping Jason out of a bind he seemed to be in. Nothing more, nothing less. She hadn't believed for even a moment that it would ever be more than that.

She never believed that it would be more than two friends who happened to be married to each other. That was, of course, until he started opening up to her, letting her see parts of him that she had never truly seen before. Somehow, between the conversations and letters, she had fallen in love with her husband and she'll be damned if he's taken away from her before she gets the chance to show him that they could have a real marriage. One filled with understanding, acceptance, honesty, trust, and - above all else - love.

 **A/N: Thank you all for your kind reviews as you continue to welcome me back to writing. You are so sweet to say that I write such great stories, it means more than you could ever truly know. Thank you, so much, for continuing to read my stories even after I had taken such a long time away. I'll always be grateful for having such amazing people reading and reviewing my work. I hope this chapter meets with your approval as we continue this beautiful journey into creating a world for our lovely couple. As always, a ton of hugs and much love to each and everyone of you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**IRREVOCABLE**

 _A/N: Sonny's married to Carly to avoid her testifying against him in open court due to the drug charges she had caused him to have by trying to set up Sorel. He knows that she's obsessed with Jason, not believing its love in any way, but it doesn't affect him much. He's Sonny Corinthos, after all. If something doesn't fit, he'll just throw money at it or dimple them into submission and eventually things turn out in his favor. If money or his dimples don't work, he'll just move on to the next thing to catch his eye._

 **November** :  
 _Elizabeth's birthday_

She wanted him to stay, at least for a few days, knowing her birthday would soon be upon them, but if Halloween was the only day they would get to spend together, Elizabeth's okay with that. He'll return, he had promised so, and she will just have to hold onto that. The morning of her birthday is spent in the country side, painting whatever her heart desired, something she had appreciated from the guys. She knows that Johnny had wanted to alert Jason to her birthday, but he respected her wishes and left it alone. He knew, as well as anyone, that Jason wouldn't exaggerate a situation. If he says that he only had that one night to spend with her, it meant he only had that much time. It wouldn't be fair to guilt him to staying a little while longer. Not with the danger level as high as he had claimed it to be.

"Ready to head home?" Johnny asks her with a look of understanding upon her face.

"Sure." she says, knowing she couldn't stay out until midnight like she usually did, especially when its only him. "Where's Marco?"

"At the house with Kyle." Johnny assures, holding open the passenger side door for her to get in. "They're getting dinner ready for you."

"You'll all join me, won't you?" she questions, knowing that they didn't particularly feel comfortable with it, not liking the vulnerability it creates with no one guarding the house.

"Its your birthday." Johnny says simply. "Of course we will."

"What about security?"

"Maximus Giambetti and his sons, Max and Milo, are here on business and he offered them for the night." Johnny explains as they make their way back to the villa. "They should be arriving at the house shortly."

"That was nice of him." she decides. "I'll be sure to send them home with a platter of brownies."

"Don't think Max will let that survive long enough to get to his father." Johnny chuckled at the thought of his friend devouring the brownies on the flight back home. "The guy has a definite sweet tooth."

"I'll just have to make enough for him, as well."

"Of course you will." Johnny smiles, having personally witnessed the depth of her generosity. "Here we are."

Getting down from the town car, they are met at the door by the Giambetti brothers, introductions being passed around. Though she really doesn't like the guys addressing her as Mrs. Morgan, she understands that it was just the way they were taught to address women, especially one with standing in their world, however small that standing was. Maybe if they find their way to becoming friends she'll be able to get them to drop the formality, but that its a topic for another day.

"Our father has sent this along with us." Milo steps forward with a gift box. "He sends his warmest regards."

"Thank you." she says as takes the gift with both hands. "I appreciate the thought."

"Okay." Max clears his throat, unable to handle much in ways of mushy moments. "You can go on in and enjoy your dinner, Mrs. Morgan. We'll keep watch for as long as necessary."

"Thank you both, again." Elizabeth says as Johnny holds open the door for her. "It means more than you know."

Making her way into the house, she couldn't help the look of amazement to grace her features when she enters into the dining room and finds it completely redecorated with party decorations. Tears welling up in her eyes, she makes her way over to the small feast that is laid out before her, gently running her fingers over the table cloth. She had not expected this in the least. For them to go out of their way to make her birthday something special, Elizabeth knew that she would always appreciate them for as long as she lives.

"I have a confession." Johnny says once she's done thanking the two guys for setting it all up. "You can't kill me, though."

"What did you do?" Elizabeth raises her eyebrow at him.

"I called Jason mid-flight." Johnny admits, pulling out a small wrapped gift from his pocket. "He said to tell you that he appreciates what you were trying to do, but next time remind him if he forgets."

"No promises." she says as she takes the gift into her hands. "Thank you."

Looking around, Elizabeth wonders how she could be so fortunate as to have such amazing men in her life. Never in her life would she have ever imagined she'd be this happy with people that loved her as much as she loved them. Never in her life would she have seen Jason coming. Growing up, her parents had always made her feel like the unwanted child, not worthy of their love. If her parents couldn't love her, she didn't see how anyone else could. Sitting there among these three men, Jason's gift resting under the palm of her hand, she now knows that she and her parents couldn't be more wrong.

 **December :**  
 _Christmas_

Much like Thanksgiving, Elizabeth and her guys are invited to spend the Christmas holiday with the Giambetti family, an invitation that she readily accepted. After having spent Thanksgiving with them, she had found that she loved the dynamics of their family. It was nothing like what she was used to. She and Milo, given a more social atmosphere, had gotten along better than she had thought. Turns out that she shared a lot of interests in common with the youngest Giambetti. What started as a joke over their mutual inability in the kitchen had quickly grew into a friendship of sorts and she couldn't be happier about it.

She and Max had bonded over their shared desire of all things chocolate. While she had been in Palermo for Thanksgiving, he had talked her into baking a fresh platter of brownies almost every single day, not that she needed much convincing. She, too, loved the idea of brownies as a regular thing. Maximus had tried to scold his son for making her, a guest, work so hard in the kitchen, but he quickly retracted his statement after the first batch she had made specially for him.

"Elizabetta." Maximus greets her fondly in the foyer. "Benvenuto! Welcome!"

"Maximus." Elizabeth greets him with equal fondness, having learnt the hard way about calling him Mr. Giambetti, surprised that he had felt the same as her in regard to the formality. "Thank you for hosting us in your home, once again. I had been so lost as to how to celebrate the holiday."

"For as long as you call my beautiful country home, you shall fret no longer." Maximus assures as he guides her into the dining room for a late lunch. "You and yours are always welcome."

After one of the most delicious, not to mention filling, lunch she has ever had, Elizabeth agrees Maximus's suggestion that she make her way up to the room that has been cornered off as her own while she stays in his home. She had tried to, unsuccessfully, tell him that he didn't need to turn any room into hers, solely. Maximus had simply stated that that's how things are done in his home and sent her on her way. While in her room, she sits up on her bed, pulling out the letter that had been given to her from Jason.

Gently touching the envelope, she could see that the letter had been transferred through so many different countries, more countries than she had ever been to, before it landed in the Giambetti mailbox. Maximus had intended to send the letter to her in Venice, but had been struck with the brilliant idea of her returning to Palermo for the holidays, thus killing two birds with one stone. She gets her letter and he gets to keep his promise in ensuring that she would always have a place to go if the need arises.

Reading Jason's letter, she wishes she could return the favor and write back to him, but she knows its not possible. He was taking a big enough risk to send the letters to her and she didn't want to risk his life in any way just to write back. From his letters, it seemed as if she didn't really need to. He tells her of the moments, while the world around him is dead silent, that he thinks of their time together and how it helps him get through it all. He promises her that they will finish their conversation and that he couldn't wait to see her again.

Taking a deep breath, Elizabeth places Jason's letter in the small box with the rest of his letters before storing it in the top drawer of the vanity before making her way into the washroom for a well deserved bath. Knowing Maximus, she and the guys will be in Palermo until the day after they ring in the New Year together. He'd come up with some reason why it only seemed logical that she stay to celebrate the holiday since they were so close together and that she could return to Venice once the holidays were over, if that's what she wishes to do.

"Elizabeth?" Milo sticks his head in when she grants him access. "I'm heading to the market and I was wondering if you wanted to come with. I know you enjoyed it the last time you were here."

"I'd love to go." she agrees, rising to her feet. "Give me a few minutes to get changed?"

"Take your time." he says with a slight smile. "I'll wait for you in the foyer."

"I won't be long." she assures him.

As the door closes, she makes a silent prayer, hoping against hope that she never loses the connections she has made with the Giambetti family. Somehow, she couldn't really understand why, she always seems to lose connections like the ones she has made with them. When she was with Lucky, his family had helped fill the void that her own family had left and it pained her when she realized that she no longer had that. That she probably never really had that connection to begin with.

Shaking thoughts of the Spencers from her mind, she gets changed into something suitable for a trip to the market before meeting up with Milo in the foyer. As she had assumed, Johnny sends Marco and Kyle along with them, never one to slack off on her security detail. She tried to say that she would be fine, but even Milo insisted on their tagging along. She's Jason Morgan's wife. Though his father's name does carry its own weight, one could never be too safe.

 **January :**  
 _New Year's_

It had been a holiday season filled with more blessings that she could ever truly hope for. The only thing that would have made this holiday season perfect were if Jason had walked through the door just as the clock struck midnight and kissed her with the dawn of a new year. As she prepares to leave the Giambetti estate, Elizabeth is met with a grand breakfast feast, a farewell from the Giambetti family until the next time she finds her way to their home.

"Elizabetta." Maximus says as he stands before her, holding out a manila envelope. "This is for you."

"You didn't have to get me anything." Elizabeth voices as she takes the envelope into her hands. "The pleasure of spending the holidays with your family was the best gift I could have asked for."

"I appreciate your kind words, but this is more a gift to you from yourself." Maximus explains. "An associate of mine had seen your painting that you made for my home and was immediately captivated, rightfully so. Take a few weeks to think over her proposition and give her a call."

"Thank you." she says with a grateful smile. "I appreciate this."

"Can I give you a word of advice before you decide?"

"Of course." Elizabeth says wholeheartedly. "I'd appreciate any advice you can give me."

"You have real talent. The kind that's pure and genuine." Maximus says firmly. "A gift such as yours deserves to be shared with the world. Take her offer."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And, of course, I get first pick on any painting you create." Maximus says with a sly smirk. "After all, I will be taking credit for discovering you."

"Of course." she laughs softly. "But you may have to argue the point with Jason about having the first pick."

"Okay, so, maybe not the first pick." Maximus chuckles. "A close second."

"That I can guarantee."

After their farewell breakfast, Elizabeth and the guys thank the Giambetti family once more before making their way to the airstrip to fly back to Venice, all more than ready to be back home. As much as she loves being with the Giambetti family, she still loves the feel of being in her villa in Venice. It had quickly become her home and she couldn't imagine ever living anywhere else in Italy.

As they fly back home, Elizabeth looks over the proposition and she couldn't believe what she was reading. The woman wasn't only offering her a job, but she was offering her an apprenticeship, with the chance of showcasing her own artwork if she played her cards right. If the guys weren't all asleep, she probably would have squealed like a little school girl at the prospect of finally being able to follow her dreams. Silently thanking Maximus for showing her art to his associate, Elizabeth closes her eyes for a peaceful slumber, knowing it was a no-brainer. She's going to grab hold of his opportunity and see where it takes her.

 _Jason's Birthday_

Nearly three months since she had last seen him and Elizabeth couldn't help missing him as much as she does. She has yet to receive another letter since Christmas and that only proved to make her miss him even more. She knows that he'd send a letter if he were able to and forces herself to remember that he would return to her once he's done. Being away from him for such a long time, however, made it hard to remember that he was doing what he had to do.

Today, more than any other day, she misses him the most. To think that he had to be working during his own birthday made her both angry and sad. More than anything, she just wants him to walk through the door and assure her that everything was alright. That he was safe and that they could finally find a way to be husband and wife in every aspect of the word. Sitting alone in front of a small chocolate cake that read Happy Birthday, Jason on it, Elizabeth lights the single candle atop of it and makes a wish for her husband.

"Wherever you are, whatever you're doing, please be safe." she whispers, closing her eyes as she blows out the candle. "I miss you, Jason."

In a few days she'll be preparing to host an art gallery all on her own, a test of sorts from her boss, just one more step towards showcasing her own artwork. If she can pull this off, selling at least ten percent of the art pieces, her boss will use the funds to pay for Elizabeth's first art gala, something she couldn't wait for. For now, though, she will take the time to miss her husband and celebrate his birthday with her three guys. They have planned a night out that would make Jason proud and she'll go along with it, knowing she needed to have some fun to take her mind off missing him.

"Ready to go?" Johnny questions as he stands in the doorway.

"Yeah." she replies, rising to her feet to place the cake in the fridge before allowing him to help her into her coat. "I don't know how much longer I can be without him."

"I miss him, too." Johnny admits as he guides her out of the house. "You sure you're up for a night out?"

"I'm sure." she shakes her head. "We have a birthday to celebrate, after all."

"He'll come back to you, Liz." Johnny says before placing a soft kiss upon her head. "Trust that."

"I do." she says wholeheartedly as he opens the car door for her. "Its one of the only things keeping me going."

 **A/N: There are so many familiar reviewers that it just warms my heart. I sometimes catch myself saying, hey, I know that pen name and then I read the review and I'm so touched by what you all have to say. I hope this chapter meets with your approval as we get brief looks into the months without Jason. Can't wait to hear what you all think and I hope to hear from as many of you as possible. Doesn't have to be a long review (though I really love those). I just want to know if you're enjoying it as much as I am. As always, tons of hugs and love to each and everyone of you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**IRREVOCABLE**

 _A/N: Okay, Guest and...uh...Guest (?_?), first of all, SNAPCHAT wasn't launched until 2011. (Skype was launched in 2003 and Facebook was launched in 2004) So, your reference hardly makes much sense since the story takes place in **2000 ** (not 1950, guest 2) with Jason leaving Port Charles to go to Puerto Rico on 10/30/00. He even stated, on the show, that he couldn't leave in the middle of it to save Carly. Jason's not in Puerto Rico for some kind of legit business. He's there to level a threat, so, he can't just fly in and out of the country as he sees fit. Not even for Elizabeth. With that being said, thank you for your reviews and I hope that clears up the confusion. As for all you other beautiful reviewers, I'd just like to thank you all for your thoughts on the story thus far and to thank you I will, personally, send replies to all reviews for this chapter through private messaging. For those that don't have an account, please place a pen name in the provided space so I can give you a reply in the author's note of the next chapter. Without further ado, please enjoy this latest update, thank you._

Straightening her silk scarf around her, Elizabeth takes a deep breath to regain her composure before she steps out of her bedroom door, knowing that she couldn't let her emotions stop her from hosting the gallery. This is her chance to make something of her art and she had to give it her all or risk living with the regret of never knowing. Despite herself, she takes a glance back at the picture of her and Jason sitting on her bedside table, letting out a deep sigh before continuing on her way out, knowing that it would do no one any good for her to sulk.

"Ready?" Johnny asks her when she gets to the limo, seeing that something had changed since she had gone in to get ready. "What's wrong?"

"Jason's not coming." she says as he opens the door for her. "He had to head straight to Port Charles."

"I'm sorry." Johnny voices as she slides into the back of the limo. "I know you've been counting on him coming here first."

"What can he do?" she says simply. "He has a job to do...and, right now, so do I. We should go before we're late."

"Okay." Johnny accepts, shutting the door before sliding into the driver's seat, knowing there wasn't much he could say at this point.

Wrapping her arms around herself, she prepares herself for the gallery, knowing she had to be the best hostess that Italy has ever seen. Normally big parties, like the one she's going to host, makes her nervous and wary, but its something she has to overcome if she wants to make it in the art world. The parties are almost as important as the art themselves. So, putting her own insecurities to the side, Elizabeth mentally prepares herself for the night ahead, hoping and praying that Jason knows what he's doing.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

Carefully shutting the studio door behind him, Jason forces himself not to feel her absence, knowing that he didn't have a choice in returning to town. For as long as a threat still hangs over the organization, potentially putting everyone he loves in danger, he can't be selfish. Even though his heart wants to be in Venice, physically he must be in that small wayward town. Dropping down onto the couch, he lets out a deep sigh, knowing that he couldn't change what is.

Hearing the key slide into the lock, he rises to his feet, waiting long enough for his sister to close the door behind her before he helps her with the groceries that she had brought with her. Thanking her, Jason gets started on putting the items away, needing something to occupy his mind as he waits for Sonny to call. The silence being too much for him as all he can think about is his phone call with Elizabeth just before he boarded his flight back to Port Charles.

"You sure that's all you're going to need?" Emily asks her brother, tossing the spare key onto the desk, knowing that this would be the only time she'll be seeing him until after he handles whatever's going on.

"Yeah." he assures, shutting the refrigerator door. "It should do."

"Everything okay?" Emily questions. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I'm okay." he says, shifting on his feet. "You should head out."

"Jason..."

"I just miss Elizabeth." Jason says, knowing she won't leave until he tells her what's on his mind. "Really, Em, I'll be fine."

"I miss her, too." Emily admits sadly. "I mean, I know its my fault, but I can't help wishing that I could fix things with her, you know?"

"Yeah." he replies with a soft smile, knowing that he couldn't fix it for her. "Thank you for the supplies, but you need to get going."

"I know, I know." Emily says, securing her things before walking to the door. "Should I be worried?"

"No." he assures. "I'm handling it."

"Good." she says before pulling open the door. "Stay safe, Jase."

"You, too."

Locking the door behind her, Jason makes his way over to the couch, lowering himself down onto it before relaxing into the cushions. Sonny should be calling him soon and then it'll be time to get to work. Right now, he's just waiting for word on Sorrel's arrival before they can move forward with putting an end to the son of a bitch once and for all.

He told Sonny that it had been suspect for Sorrel to make a trip down to Puerto Rico and then Carlos rising up to defy him soon after. With confirmation that Sorrel is behind it, Jason just wants to end him and get it over with, wanting to make his way to Venice more than ever before.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

Looking around at the people gathered for the newest collection created by one Italy's own homegrown artists, Elizabeth could see just how easy it is to be swept up in the beauty that art can create, an entirely different feel within that place than anywhere she's ever been before. Just by the look on their faces, she could tell the art lovers apart from the art admirers, just in the way they stood before the paintings and sculptures.

From across the room, she catches the eye of her boss, a smile gracing the woman's face, signalling that the night was on track with what they had expected, meeting with the woman's approval. The preparations that went into tonight had her boss in a frenzy for the last few days.

She must have called Elizabeth three to four times on the hour to make sure that everything was going according to plan. Now that its in full swing, her boss has returned to her normal calm composure, confident in the night that has been put together.

"Too soon to celebrate?" Johnny voices as he moves to stand by her side, handing her a bottle of water.

"A little." she replies, turning to look at him with a soft smile. "But it looks promising."

"That's good." he replies, knowing just how badly she needs this to come out a success. "When this is over, we'll go out to celebrate, okay?"

"What if I don't sell enough paintings and..."

"You'll sell them." Johnny assures. "Come on, you sold that piece of crap statue that looked like it had been through ten rounds with Jason and a baseball bat. You've got this."

"That was a really horrible sculpture."

"It really was." Johnny chuckles, glancing at the room before meeting her eye again. "Hesitant buyer, six o'clock. Go give them the shove they need and seal the deal."

"On it." she says with a slight smile before making her way across the room.

Fighting off her self-doubt, Elizabeth forces herself to remember that she's her number one fan and that if she doesn't believe in herself then she has no right to expect anyone else to. She has fought long and hard to make something of herself, going through all the shitty professors and the debbie doubters in her life, and she'll be damned if she lets her own insecurities stop her from chasing after her dream now that its within reaching distance. All she has to do is make the sales and she'll have her chance at showing the world her heart's passion.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

Getting off the phone with Sonny, he found that he was actually happy for his friend after finding out that he and Carly had gotten married again, but out of love this time. She still despises the fact that he's married to Elizabeth, but she has stopped hounding Sonny about it and she has even stopped threatening the men to find out where Elizabeth is.

He doesn't doubt that the hatred for Elizabeth will come back in full force, along with the plans, once she finds out he's back in town, but he's hoping that her love for Sonny will dull it down before he's forced to put a stop to her. Something he wasn't looking forward to at all.

Putting those thoughts out of his head, he returns his focus to the rest of his conversation with Sonny, trying to piece together the puzzle that has been laid before them. Clearly Sorrel has somehow convinced Carlos into a partnership, but there were still things that didn't add up. Until they can figure out what the endgame was intended to be, they can't move forward with their counterattack.

"Johnny, its me." he voices when the guard picks up the other end of the line. "How are things over there?"

"Its been quiet." Johnny assures. "What about on your end?"

"Too many factors not adding up." he admits before shaking his head. "Just keep sharp."

"I got this end covered." Johnny says firmly. "Wish I could be there to have your back though."

"You have my back by protecting my wife." Jason replies simply. "I can't lose her, Johnny. You hear me?"

"Just handle what needs handling." Johnny says as he glances over at Elizabeth. "I'll keep her safe."

"Thanks."

"Would you like to talk to her?" Johnny dares to question. "I know it'll do her some good to talk to you right now."

"I don't want to bother her, she said this event was important."

"Trust me, Jason." Johnny counters him off respectfully. "She can use it."

"Okay."

Rising to his feet, his nerves getting the best of him, Jason starts to pace the small studio, his last conversation with her still echoing through his mind. She had understood his reasons for not going to see her before returning to Port Charles, but he could still hear the hurt in her voice as she spoke.

After three months of being apart, he had been anticipating their reunion as much as she was, if not more, and he hated that he had to break his promise. If he had a choice, he'd be knocking at her door in Italy instead of hiding out in her studio, but there was no choice in the matter. He had to do whatever it took to keep everyone safe.

"Hi." she says softly, having asked her boss for a moment and being granted it.

"Hey." he says tentatively, wiping his hand on the side of his jeans, the sweat starting to annoy him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." she says simply. "The gallery's going really well."

"That's good." he comments. "I'm really happy for you."

"Thank you." she says, moving to lean against the railing to stare out at the city below. "I wish you'd let me come back."

"Elizabeth..."

"I know the reasons why I should be here in Italy, Jason, but it doesn't stop me from missing you." she says seriously. "I don't need this chance if it means I can't be with you."

"Your art is important, Elizabeth, and this is your chance to finally live out your dream. I won't let you walk away from it now. Not when its so close." Jason says seriously, heart aching at the plea in her voice. "What kind of husband would that make me if I let you put your life on hold to be here for me?"

"We've been apart for three months, Jason." she says seriously, trying her best to fight off the tears. "How much longer must I wait to see you again? A month? Five months? A year? Forever?"

"It won't take forever." he says firmly. "I will handle this and we will see each other again. I promise you."

"I know that you're trying to protect everyone and I know you mean well by telling me to stay, but I miss you." she voices with her whole heart. "I miss you so much that it hurts."

"I miss you, too." he replies, his voice thick with emotion. "I miss you more than you'll ever know."

"Then let me come back." she says seriously. "If you can't come to me, let me go to you. Please."

"You know I can't." he sighs, dropping back down onto the couch, unable to stand for much longer. "Its not safe for you here."

"But its safe for Carly?"

"No. Its not safe for anyone right now." Jason says seriously. "Sorrel has already come after Sonny and nearly took Emily out in the process. As much as I want you here with me, I can't take the risk of something happening to you, I just can't."

"Jason..."

"He doesn't play by the rules we do." he takes a deep breath to steady his voice. "Sorrel put a bomb in your studio when we were just friends. What more now that you're my wife?"

"Okay." she sighs, knowing that times are desperate and there was just no changing what is. "I'm sorry...I never wanted to fight with you about this. I know its hard for you right now."

"You have every right to feel what you feel." he says seriously. "Don't ever apologize for telling me the truth."

"I just hate this." she says after a moment. "I hate being apart from you."

"I hate it, too." he assures. "But it won't be forever. We will see each other again."

"I know." she says, swiping at the tears that have fallen down her cheeks. "Hopefully for more than a day, right?"

"When this is over and Sorrel is no longer a problem, I'm going to take an extended vacation." Jason promises. "Maybe, when I do, we can figure out just what's going on between us."

"I'd like that." she says with a soft smile. "A lot, actually."

"Me, too." he says, thankful to hear the smile in her voice. "Be safe, okay?"

"I will if you will."

"I will." he assures. "I'm gonna let you go, but I'll call again soon."

"You better." she says seriously. "Just...just finish this as soon as you can, okay?"

"Okay."

Waiting long enough for her to hang up, Jason tosses his cellphone onto the table before dropping his head into his hands, knowing that she was trying her hardest to be strong because she thinks that's what he needs. More than anything, he wanted to tell her to get on the next plane back to Port Charles, but it wouldn't be fair to do that to her. He could tell from her voice that finally getting a chance at her dream meant a lot to her. He couldn't tell her to walk away from that just so she can be there for him while simultaneously putting herself in danger. Sorrel may be a pathetic excuse for a man, but it didn't make him any less dangerous. Until this is handled, the safest place for her to be is in Italy and as far away from Port Charles as possible.

. * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .  
* . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * . * .*

The rest of the night was a bigger success than Elizabeth could have ever hoped for. Nearly half of the art displayed went for nearly twice the requested price once people started to bid upon each other. From the look on her boss's face, it was clear that she approved of the hype that the paintings were receiving. The more they sold, the more people wanted to buy, clearly going off the enthusiasm of the first few buyers.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Morgan." her boss says with high regard. "We'll have to go over the finer details in the coming days before the planning phase begins, but you just worked your way into your first gala. You should be quite proud of yourself."

"Thank you, ma'am."

"Go, celebrate." her boss says firmly as she makes her way to the front door. "You deserve it."

"What did I tell you?" Johnny voices, moving to stand in front of her. "If you can sell this crap above retail price, I can't wait to see how well you do with your own masterpieces."

"Don't you think you're a little biased?"

"Biased? Nah." Johnny shakes his head, linking his arm with her to walk her out of the building. "Just realistic. You've got talent, Elizabeth, and soon all of Italy will know it."

"I like the sound of that." she admits as they make their way to the waiting limo, the guys already inside waiting for them. "It'll be a few months before the gala actually happens, though."

"But it is happening." Johnny points out. "That's all that matters."

"You mentioned something about a celebration." Elizabeth reminds him as he slides into the back with her. "What did you have in mind exactly?"

"You'll see." he says with a slight smirk. "In all seriousness, Elizabeth, congrats. I know how badly you wanted this."

"Thanks."

 _A/N: Okay, for real this time, the next chapter will incorporate another suggestion from you beautiful reviewers. Hint, hint, it has to do with the warehouse fire where Jason saves Sonny. Okay, so, let me know what you thought of this update and what you hope for the next updates. Like I said at the top, in case you didn't read that rather long author's note, I will be sending PMs to all reviews for this chapter and I will reply to all reviewers without an account on this site during the next chapter. Tons of hugs and much love to all of you. Can't wait to read what you have to say._


End file.
